Pleasure in the Morgue
by CastleFan1012
Summary: Castle and Beckett have sex in the morgue. A hot short one-shot. I wrote this for KateMB. Hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think. Set at the beginning of Season 5. I changed the title because they don't actually have sex.


I wrote this for KateMB. My mind kept coming up with great ideas for fanfics. This one is about Kate and Rick having sex in the morgue. I hope this is funny and hot. Review and speak your mind. This is set somewhere in Season 5. Caskett aren't living together in this story, so I guess it would be towards the beginning of the season. Also, who else is excited for Drop Dead Diva? I don't know why, but the promo makes me really want to watch it. Okay, enough of my rambling and on with the story. Like Stana would say " Less talk, more action." I found out I'm going to be an aunt on Friday, so I'm very excited. My life has been stressful, so I am excited. I am excited for Stana Katic. She got that role as a rock n roll singer. I'm so happy for her. Nathan had foot surgery, so I hope he feels better. Okay, now I'm done rambling.

Rated M for a reason. If you don't like that kind of thing, then I suggest you don't read this.

Disclaimer: If I owned Castle and the characters, I'd be super rich and famous. I'm not, so I obviously don't own it.

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-00-0-00-00-0-0-0-

Caskett Sex in the Morgue

" Kate, are you sure we can do this?", Rick asked as they started undressing.

" Yeah, why not? Lanie's out on her lunch break for a half hour, so we got 25 minutes. Hurry.", she said pulling her shirt over her head and unbuckling her belt.

" I just hope we don't get caught.", he said unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his belt.

" Come on, Rick. Faster. We need to hurry. You are so slow.", she said pulling her pants down and unclasping her bra.

She slipped her underwear down her hips, and threw them with the rest of her clothes on the floor.

She grabbed a clean blue sheet, and hopped up on the exam table. She layed down, and spread her legs. She got comfortable before putting the sheet over her. She layed her head down, and adjusted it so she would be comfortable.

" Come on, Rick. I don't want to have to masturbate in here. Get over here.", she said smirking as he shrugged out of the rest of his clothes and walked over.

He moved to the end of the table where her legs were spread, and took a look.

When his finger found her clit, she gasped and arched her back when he started rubbing it in circles.

" Ohhhhhhh. Uhhhhhh.", she moaned arching her back as he continued to rub the sensitive part faster and harder.

" More.", she moaned between pants.

He brought his tongue to her clit and started nipping and licking it. He licked all around her, feasting on her.

" Rick, I want your fingers in me. Please.", she moaned while panting and gasping as quietly as she could.

" Hold onto the sides of the table, okay?", he asked and she nodded in anticipation.

He slowly pushed two fingers into her vagina. He started moving them around, feeling her vaginal walls.

She gripped the sides of the table as hard as she could, and moaned and panted while arching her back.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Rick. Oh, god. Your fingers are so hot and so big. Yesss. Godddd.", she moaned in between pants.

" Shhh. Be quiet baby, we don't want anyone to hear us. You can be as loud as you want when we go back to your apartment, or the loft, if my mother and Alexis aren't there. ", he said and started rubbing his other hand along her thighs.

She just nodded and tried to be as quiet as she could be.

He pulled his fingers out and licked her juices off his fingers. It made her go over the edge. She gripped the sides of the table really hard as she came. She arched her back like a bow, while moaning and panting his name as she came.

Once she came from her orgasm, he walked over next to her head. He gave hera hot kiss on the lips, before pressing a butterfly kiss to her forehead.

He removed the sheet, and she hopped off the table. Rick quickly pulled his boxers, and pants on.

Kate quickly pulled on her underwear, and pants. She buckled her belt before putting her bra back on and pulling her shirt over her head.

Kate started wiping down the table with lysol wipes, while Rick pulled his shirt on. He helped her and soon the table was clean. Kate put the wipes in the garbage while Rick put on his jacket and shoes, while adjusting his clothes.

Kate put her jacket back on, and put her badge back on her belt. She adjusted her clothing before they walked out.

" Wow. 20 minutes. Ahead of time. I'm sorry you didn't get any pleasure, Rick.", Kate said as they walked to the elevator.

" It's fine, Kate. I loved pleasuring you. You can pleasure me tonight. I love you.", he said leaning in for a kiss once they were in the elevator.

" I love you too, Rick.", she said kissing him back.

They continued kissing till the elevator opened.

0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00000-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-000-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

10 minutes later in the morgue

" Why does it smell like sex in here?", Lanie said to herself as she threw her bag of potato chips into the garbage bin and washed her hands.

She looked around the room, and spotted a familiar pair of black socks. She held them up and smirked.

" Kate and lover-boy definitley got it on in here. Man, am I going to love confronting them.", Lanie thought to herself throughout examining the dead bodies.

-00-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hope you liked it. I know it was short, but I wanted to give everyone a treat since I haven't updated as much lately. Review and tell me what you think. Rude comments will be deleted. Also, did anyone watch the MTV Movie Awards? OMHFG! Russel Brand talking about Alec Baldwin's hairy shaft was so gross and hilarious that I literally almost peed myself. Lol. Anyway, hope everyone is not bored during the Castle hiatus. It's killing me, but the lovely world of fanfiction has been keeping me going.


End file.
